Aftermath
by loveconquersallxxx
Summary: Jane after killing RJ
1. Chapter 1

Jane sat with his hands in the air and a smile on his face. He had never felt so calm in all of his life, so free, happy. He knew the consequences for doing what he did, but hopefully his plan will help him get him out of that. Then he let his mind shift to something else.

It was Lisbon and if she was all right. He had grown quite fond of her lately especially after she had the bomb strapped to her torso just a week ago.

Before his mind could go any further on that topic the police dragged him and took him to the local police station. This is where they said he would be charged with the murder of an "innocent" man. Before he even got to the interrogation room, his eyes gave him a surprise. He walked in and saw his co-worker and good friend Agent Kimball Cho.

Cho, of course, had his serious face going, arms crossed, and ready to give Jane a good, long lecture. He definitely was an Ice Man, just like his former gang had said. He took his arresting officer aside and insisted that Jane be released into CBI custody.

"Look, I know what he did was wrong, but he is still an employee of the CBI." Cho explained, "We have a holding cell in the basement and he can stay there until he is put on trial."

The officer agreed to hand over Jane to Cho. Jane gave Cho a look of sincere gratitude and both of them walked out together, Jane still in cuffs. They walked over to Cho's car and got in. Cho, obviously, driving and Jane sitting beside him in the passenger's seat. They did not talk and the car did not move for about ten minutes.

To break the awkward silence Jane said, "How's Lisbon? I am worried about her if you can believe that."

Cho gave a sigh and said, "Look what I just did for you in there was a big deal and you owe the team, Lisbon, and my self big time. But even though you are technically a murderer and I shouldn't say this I will anyway. Good job Jane. Thank you for killing that son of a bitch. He deserved it." With that little speech he patted Jane on the back and they drove back to the HQ and Sacramento in silence.

Cho got Jane out of the car and started taking him to the front door when he stopped and stepped in front of Jane.

He started to explain, "Look, I told the arresting officer you were to be put in a holding cell here at CBI. What he doesn't know is that I am going to let you roam where the team is until night. Then I, personally, will take you to the holding cell and that's where you will sleep."

He took a breath and continued, "There is only _one_ rule and you _have_ to follow it. I don't care what you have to say or your opinion you must do this. You cannot, and I mean cannot, leave the CBI without me or someone else on the team present. Do I make myself clear?"

Jane shook his head. Cho then said, "By the way, I wouldn't expect any warm welcome. Even though we secretly commend what you did we have to treat you like a criminal."

Jane nodded. He was worried that Cho would say something like that, but he understood where he was coming from. After all, it was his job and who was he to argue. Especially at a time like this. This was the one time that Jane understood that he had to keep his normally big mouth shut.

They walked into the elevator together, went up to the third level and walked to his team's office. He didn't say a word to Rigsby or Van Pelt. What he did do however was give them a nod. They did not respond with any gesture they just stared at him.

With that Cho sat Jane on the couch, took off his cuffs, and handed Jane three things. A book of sudoku puzzles, a crossword, and the local paper.

He said, "Enjoy. If you need anything talk to me, I am in charge until Lisbon is out of the hospital."

Jane just nodded, but then bravely and secretly worried asked, "Cho? Could you or Van Pelt take me to see Lisbon?"

Cho and Van Pelt both nodded and it was decided that Van Pelt would take Jane considering Cho was in charge and should probably stay at the CBI.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon lay in her hospital bed. She was watching some newsreel on Jane and how he had shot an "innocent" man in a mall. She rolled her eyes and turned it off.

She was not sure how to feel about the situation, happy or furious. She decided that she would not blame herself because she was trying to protect her former boss. She decided right after he had hung up the phone that day that she would accept whatever mess came her way.

She couldn't be angry because she knew Jane had planned to kill him no matter what. Even if she had prevented it, he would have snuck off, found him, and then killed him anyway.

She had a flashback to about six months ago. _She and Jane were in the car and he had said, "You know the reality will be different. Red John is mine."_

She hated to admit that Jane was right; the reality was totally different then what she had planned for Red John. All of this thinking about Jane and Red John gave her a headache so she decided to take her music player and listen to music.

Before she even got a chance to enjoy the music she heard her hospital room door open and there was Van Pelt. She gave her a slight smile and then went serious.

She said coolly, "Well, did you get him to the CBI? Reserve a holding cell? Did Cho lay out the ground rules?"

Van Pelt just smiled thinking it was nice that Lisbon was still her same old I-take-no-nonsense self. She responded, "Yes, he was brought to CBI, there's a holding cell waiting for him, and it seemed that Cho definitely laid it out for him. Because for once in his life Jane did not make some snarky remark, did not smile, or make any kind of comment. I have never heard Jane be that quiet. Ever."

Lisbon nodded in response and gave Van Pelt a smile. She brought out her good arm and gave her a slight hug. She could see Van Pelt's eyes and could tell she was still grieving over her late fiancé, and even though he turned out to be evil she understood her emotions.

Before she could ask anything else Van Pelt said, "Look it is not just me that is here to see you. Our criminal insisted on coming down to make sure you were all right. He is in cuffs though. Do you want me to take them off, so you two can have some kind of normal conversation? I mean I know given the circum-"

Lisbon put her hand up in the stop position and cut her off, "Look Van Pelt, take off the cuffs. I don't know how I can ever have a real conversation with someone that is now a criminal, but I can try. After all he is still my acquaintance and colleague and he deserves respect from his boss."

Van Pelt nodded and said, "All right, Boss. I will go and get him for you."


	3. Chapter 3

With that Van Pelt got Jane and took him out of his cuffs. This was to Jane's immediate surprise, but before he could open Lisbon's door, Van Pelt grabbed him by the shoulder.

She explained, "All right, I know what you have done and Boss is definitely not too pleased I saw it in her face. Take it easy with her and don't you dare try and argue with her. She is in a lot pain and honestly; I think she is confused with this whole situation. With that said if you do anything to upset her or make her want to punch your lights out. I will personally kick your ass myself. Understood? She is not only my boss, but my _friend_."

Jane saw the serious, but angry look on her face and decided that he should take her orders, but on the other end of that he had never seen Van Pelt so angry in all of his time with her. He knew that all of this anger she was posing to him was really misplaced. It was really towards her late fiancé. So, since he is dead she has to take it out on him, now a murderer. Although he knew this he didn't say anything. He knew better then to mess with Van Pelt right now.

With that Jane nodded in agreement and said, "Van Pelt, I see that you care for Lisbon, but so do I. I would not be here if I did not care about her. I definitely did not come here to stir up any trouble. Believe me, if you can at all that is the last thing I need. I don't intend on hurting her."

He did not wait for a response and ran into Lisbon's room and seemed to startle her by the way she jumped out of her skin.

They did not say anything; they just stared at each other. Both did not know how long they held that gaze, but it seemed like years went by.

Lisbon broke the silence first, "So, how you holding up? You know, with everything?"

Jane responded, "Fine. I am happy. I did what I wanted to get done and I wouldn't have done it differently. No matter how much you wished I had." He stopped and took a breath.

He continued, "Lisbon, I am sorry." She gave him a questioning look, but let him continue with what he was going to say.

His hands shook and said, "Truly, I am sorry. I know what I did was wrong and I accept it. Lisbon, you have to understand where I am coming from. You of all people know why I came to CBI in the first place. All of you knew my motives and what my plans were. I really hope I did not shock you to a point where you weren't expecting it. I know what you wanted to do. I know how you wished things worked out differently and that you were there to stop me. But I think this is someone's way of telling us that it had to be this way. With that said, I know I accomplished my goal, but yet I still feel guilty. Guilty, because I could not stop O'Loughlin from shooting you, and you know if I could have I would have."

He gave a sigh and let out a big breath. That was the longest he had talked in a few hours and he was shocked that he could. Although, he always did have a way with words, but he waited for Lisbon's response. He looked at her and she seemed to be thinking about what he had said. Shocked even, he deduced that she was not expecting something like that from him. Since he knew he barely apologized for all of his other illicit activities. He knew by looking at her that she knew he apologized because this time was different.

Finally, Lisbon responded, "Jane, I forgive you as a friend. I understand why you did it. I understand whom you did it for. But as an officer of the law, I cannot commend your actions by any means. Jane, I do care for you and you're right I do wish it was different, but here's the thing. Even if I had managed to miraculously stop you, you would have found him, without me, and killed him. So honestly, I can't really expect much else. I knew this day was coming."

She did not know what else to say. She knew that even though she had deep and serious feelings for Jane this was not the time to announce her love for him. She did not know if she will ever have that moment, but before she could even open her mouth he did first.

He said, "Lisbon, when you were strapped to that bomb I was saying I had something to tell you. Well, I don't know if this is the right time or if we will ever get it but…" He paused. Looked into her emerald colored eyes and then preceded with slight caution, "I l-love you."


	4. Chapter 4

She had half expected something like that from him, but she knew he was saying it just to get a response. She thought back to when she was strapped to the bomb and realized that what he was saying was probably sincere. She was surprised, so she just looked at him, nodded, and smiled.

He noticed she didn't respond. She didn't have to. He saw the look in her eyes and knew that she felt the same way; she just had trouble expressing it because of her dark past with her father. She had grown up not to trust men because they would, eventually, betray you and leave you grieving. He needed to show her that he was not like all of those other men, but how to do that?

Then his mind went to a dark thought. He had just _killed_ Red John. That must feel like a betrayal to her. What if she is thinking that exact thing about him? The way she thought about all of those other men in her life? Then his mind went further back into the past, to a surprising place. Walter Mashburn. He was the only one who had not treated Lisbon like complete shit.

He envied her, admired her strength, and lusted in her when she looked at him with her big emerald eyes. He got the chance to make love to her, like Jane had been wanting to since he first arrived on the CBI.

He knew he had to make it known that he was not a cruel betrayer.

So he said, "Lisbon, I know what you must be thinking and honestly, I am glad you feel the same way about me. It is a relief actually. Makes me see the bright light at the end of this dark tunnel. Here is what I am also thinking, that you think that I have just betrayed you. Like some of the other men I seem to think you have had. Look I did not do this crime to betray you. It was to avenge my late wife, Angie, and my daughter. They meant the world to me Lisbon. Just like you do now. I know that you can't possibly see a future for us or at all at this moment. I mean I am going to be put on trial, possibly go away for life, and you will get better, return to the CBI and continue to be a cop. You will continue to kick ass, just like always."

Before he could say another word she put her finger to her lips and "shushed" him.

She said, "Patrick Jane, I do not think you betrayed me. If you had betrayed me you wouldn't have told me why you were working with the team. You wouldn't have shared your motives. You would have done all of this behind closed doors. Like I said before, I knew this day was coming."

"On the other hand," she continued, "we do have this issue with you possibly being put in jail, but here is how you might be able to get out of this. You tell the court, the truth. You tell them the _whole_ story. From soup to nuts you tell them. You tell them all of your motives and then you explain that Red John admitted to who he was. Also I will tell Rigsby to get the footage from the cameras you had on the scene. I am sure there is audio on those tapes that will give us the whole conversation that you two, I am sure, shared. Then the lawyer will argue that you possibly saved lives. That is because you know as well I do that Red John would have killed again, it might have been a stranger or someone close to you, but he would have killed _again_. Do you understand and agree with me, Jane?"

He thought about her whole scheme for a moment and smiled to himself. Never had he predicted her to be so conniving and cunning. He had to admit he liked this side of her, but she was also right. He had to admit the truth. He had to make the jury pity him, that he was being psychologically tortured by this man, even when Red John was not present. He had to make them feel his pain and convince them that what he did was probably for the better.

So, he looked at Lisbon and said, "Yes Lisbon I understand and actually agree with you. I do have other alternative schemes if yours does not work out though. Just in case, but I am going to proceed with caution because I am still in a lot of trouble. My alternate and possibly last resort was going to be LaRouche."

"LaRouche?" Lisbon asked. "What does he have to do with any of this and how is he even leverage for this case?"

Jane started to explain, "When we were scheming to catch Red John's mole I threatened LaRouche with his dark secret. I told him I would keep his dark secret only if he gave me the four other suspects to the Todd Johnson murder. Now I can use that 'secret' what ever it is as leverage. I can threaten to expose that secret and reveal it to Bertram. Saying that LaRouche has been playing all of us. That he is up to no good and should be removed from the CBI immediately."

"Do you even know what that secret is?" Lisbon asked calmly.

Jane responded quickly, "No, but I am sure that just the threat will make him shake in his seat. He knows what ever it is, is something terrible and can never be taken back. The threat of exposure will cause him to ease my sentence or even have the case dismissed, if he wanted to be so generous. Especially if I threaten to tell Bertram I will have him at my mercy. _But_ just to be safe we will play it your way, Lisbon, because what I thought about doing is a bit too sketchy for me right now. I need to watch where I step, at least for a while."

He continued, "Well it is getting late and I can feel Van Pelt's stare through the window of your door so I guess I better go. I think she wants to say good-bye or at least have me brought back. So until next time my angry little princess!"

He blew her a kiss and stepped out the door, but not before he saw her smile. He was happy that he had just made her smile; at least he was able to please someone.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane was actually very happy, he had expressed his feelings to the woman he loved and now he was going to be free of all charges. The second part of that had not been put into motion; he had to wait until the opportune moment. He had to make sure that LaRouche was off his guard and then he would attack. Before he could even get further into his diabolical plan, Rigsby approached him.

"Hey. Look Cho's out on assignment and I've been sent to watch you, basically baby-sit you. Do you need anything, child?"

"No Rigsby, I am fine thank you. I'd like to just sit here with my thoughts if you would be so kind. The only thing I request is a cup of tea, but since you did such a horrific job the last time I shall do it myself."

"Whatever Jane. Just don't do anything stupid."

"When have I ever done something, as you so eloquently put it, stupid? In fact, I don't think I have ever been stupid. Now that I think about it, if it weren't for me and my, as you call it, stupidity, this unit wouldn't solve half of the cases it does. Without me this team would be like the rest, always getting it wrong. Putting innocents in jail. No, you're right Rigsby I'm always doing something well, stupid."

After that little speech Rigsby got up and towered over Jane. Jane knew better then to mess with this senior agent. Rigsby was all muscle and had very low tolerance to being called out. His temper was definitely put on display a number of times here at the CBI. Especially after smashing a doctor's face into a table he knew better then to get on Rigsby's bad side, and definitely did not want to get punched in the face, although he was no stranger to people swinging at him.

"Look Jane, I know your little mind games and that you're messing with me on purpose. Normally, I would deal with it and let it go, but you are a criminal, a lowlife. A criminal who went against _strict _orders not to kill a man, but yet you did it anyway, for selfish reasons. I know your story and I have always felt bad for you, but you went against the trust that this team has always had. You put us in a terrible position and now we have to pay for it. We have to deal with the looks, the whispers, and the rumors, about how we have a psycho consultant and the fact that this was our plan all along. To let you do what you want. By the way Jane, in any event you should be kissing the ground we walk on. Want to know why? Because if it wasn't for this unit and team you would not have nearly come as close to Red John. You would still be wandering the streets seeking revenge alone, with no ones help. So, the next time you want to insult us, law enforcement, think about what brought you here. Think about your current situation and how you wouldn't be in it if it weren't for this team. So I'd suggest you shut your mouth, Jane."

By this point Jane could see the steam coming out of Rigsby's ears. He was definitely fired up and ready to take him down, but Jane was not going to just back down without giving some kind of retort. Because, as everyone knew, Jane always needed to have the last word.

"Rigsby, what you have just said is mostly true. I would not have come nearly as close to Red John if I did not have this team. If I were to do this on my own Red John would still be out there, alive. So you are probably right Rigsby, I should kiss the ground this team walks on. I should thank you and the rest everyday for even letting me onto your team, but there's something else that I know Rigsby. It is that even though you are calling me names and treating like a known criminal, as you should, you secretly commend what I did. How do I know this? Cho told me. He said you all think what I did was wonderful and that you thank whatever is up there that you do not have to go after Red John anymore. Don't even have to worry about him. In fact, I believe I have just made your job a hell of a lot easier. Don't you think?"

"Whatever. Rot in hell, Jane. You make me sick, I hope you don't expect any sort of respect from me anymore, because believe me if I weren't at work or in the CBI right now, you wouldn't be standing or breathing for that matter."

Jane patted Rigsby on the shoulder, much to Rigsby's temper, and said, "Oh Rigsby, I am sure I would be dead by now. I have every bit of faith that you could kill me. Now if you don't mind I am going to have some tea."


	6. Chapter 6

After that brief show down with Rigsby, Jane decided that it was time for a cup of tea, maybe two especially after that little spat. He knew that Rigsby was only trying to be a macho man so that way he could brag to Van Pelt later about how he took on the famous Patrick Jane. He would then also tell Van Pelt that Patrick Jane was too scared to even try and be physical with him. Jane didn't care; he did not need Rigsby's respect to be happy or Van Pelt's for that matter. All that mattered was Lisbon's opinion of him and they were already on good terms since his visit to the hospital just that afternoon.

Jane took his tea and headed over to his couch. He sat there, finished the book of sudoku, read the paper, and managed to have three cups of tea before Cho came back. When Cho did come back, he immediately went over to Rigsby for a progress report, about him no doubt.

From what Jane could tell it went something like this, "Rigsby!" yelled Cho.

"Cho. How did everything pan out man? Did you catch him? Give him the old Cho stare and make him sing like a bird? Or did we have bad luck and he wasn't at the location Van Pelt gave us?"

"Everything went fine." Cho said, "How did everything go with our recent convict over there?"

"Uh well, he was a bit of smart ass with me, but I put him in his place. He knows not to disrespect the law again," explained Rigsby. He sounded extremely confident that Jane had actually learned a lesson from him, but Jane was secretly laughing at Rigsby the whole time he gave that speech just twenty minutes ago.

"Oh yeah, I am sure you did. Towering over people makes anyone clap their knees together. You didn't hit him did you? If you did I am going to have to report you to Hightower and Lisbon. I am sure you do not want that kind of trouble, because you know that Lisbon could take you with one hand behind her back, Rigsby." Cho scoffed and thought about this little showdown between consultant and the muscular senior agent. It almost made him smile, but he didn't, he kept those thoughts to himself. Like he did with most other things.

"I did not hit him. Man, he was genuinely frightened. You should have seen me, he ran to the kitchen just to have some where to hide," said Rigsby, trying to be persuasive.

"Sure, whatever man. So basically from that answer you didn't hit him. Good. At least you have some kind of self-control. Well get back to work, Lisbon comes back tomorrow and-," Cho was interrupted by Jane, of course.

"Tomorrow? Really? That fast? I thought she would be gone for at least a week, maybe two. Why are they releasing her so fast? I mean I know she is tough, but wow I did not think three days would be enough. The gal must be bored or yelling at the doctors to make her be released," Jane said. He was shocked about this piece of news he was sure he would have more than twenty-four hours to put his plan into effect. Oh well, he was just going to have to do it with Lisbon present. That may not turn out so well for him though, unfortunately.

"Jane," Cho said sternly, as if he were disciplining a five year old, "She is coming out of the hospital tomorrow because she knows we have a case. I am signing her out because we need her back here. She is going to be on desk duty for at least a week if that's what you are worried about. You know that a bullet won't stop our Boss. I emphasize the word Boss. Even though we know your feelings for Lisbon you need to stay clear away from her until your trial is over. You get it?"

"Of course Cho, what ever you say. I won't screw up my own case for love that is just silly. I am law enforcement professional," he claimed. To himself he smiled inside he knew that Cho was right, but once the trial was over he would win over Lisbon and they would live the life they always wanted. He knew it. First, however, he had to go and talk to LaRouche - that should be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Lisbon walked out of the hospital as happy as she could be at this moment. She had badgered the nurse into letting her out early because she needed to get back to work. After about an hour of bickering with the woman she finally decided to release her. Especially, since the nurse came to realize that you don't mess with Agent Teresa Lisbon.

Lisbon walked over to her black S.U.V. and hopped into the drivers seat. She loved that smell of a car after you hadn't been in it a while. The smell reminded her of a shoe store, because of the leather seats. She couldn't feel more at home. She was eager to return to the HQ and to her private office, but not before her co-workers and friends welcomed her back.

About a half-hour later, Lisbon walked into the HQ and onto the elevator to the third floor. Each one of her team members was concentrated on their computer screens. She wanted to see if she could sneak past them without giving them a greeting, but she decided against it.

Instead she did this, "Alright boys and Van Pelt, what do we got? Tell me it is some sort of lead otherwise you _all _are in very big trouble. You know how I feel about you being sluggish. Update me. Cho, you start."

"Wow Boss, you don't waste anytime, we didn't even get a chance to welcome you back. No hug or party," said a tired Van Pelt.

"Van Pelt, we have a case. We don't have time for nonsense. I want this case closed by the end of the week and that means all the hugging and welcoming is being postponed. I need a distraction and this is it. Understand?"

All three responded in unison, "Yes Boss."

All of a sudden there was a fifth voice among the agents and it was recognizable. It was Jane of course.

"Well if it isn't our fearless leader, striking fear into the hearts of her team members. There wasn't even a _chance_ for celebration or relaxation before Lisbon was on their heels. There is one word for our Lisbon – bossy. We all know how I love women who are fiery and bossy."

Jane gave Lisbon his big, million dollars grin and looked Lisbon up and down. She looked annoyed he hoped her face wouldn't freeze like that because he rather see her happy, but that was Lisbon, always serious and ready to work.

"Jane, as much as we love to hear your comments. If you don't mind, you are not working this case. So, it would be best if you kept your childish antics and comments to yourself. I swear, sometimes you act like one big child. I feel as if I was disciplining one of my brothers."

"Aw now Lisbon, you know that you find me to be much cuter then one of your brothers," Jane said still with a smile.

"Oh I do. Do I?" Lisbon wasn't so sure if he was trying to seduce her or just make her crazy, but if it was the first option he definitely was not doing poorly.

"You do, but I do not want to go into intimate details about that. That is not a conversation for the workplace."

"Bite me!" Lisbon was now ready to kill him, but she wanted to get away from the conversation; she told the team that she expected a full report in two hours while she caught up on some paperwork in her office. Lisbon walked away, thinking she was alone, but that was never the case. Jane was right on her tail and followed her into the office.

"Get out Jane. We are not supposed to be interacting or making it look like we are in cahoots with you or something. Get out."

"Lisbon. Come on. We are going to, seriously, worry about the rules and regulations now? I mean don't you think after what I have done, it is a little too late for that?"

"No. In fact, I don't. If you cooperate and follow _our _rules, then the judge might take some pity on you. Although, that is certainly not your forte, following rules. So, if you want any kind of mercy at your trial you need to appear to be cooperating with me instead of fighting me on every single, little rule."

"Lisbon I am grateful and all for you letting me stay here, but let's not go crazy and think that I am going to suddenly change my ways. Ha!"

"Get out Jane. I will cuff you." Lisbon was very stern about this and she hoped that he could tell that she meant what she said.

"Lisbon, I'd let you cuff me anytime. Preferably in-," Lisbon cut him off before he could get any further on that thought.

"JANE! GET OUT!" That was when she threw the stapler so hard she broke the CBI provided lamp.

Jane took that as his cue to go and he hoped that Lisbon was not going to be in this grumpy mood for long. He wanted her to be happy, but that wasn't going to be for a while he presumed. He noticed that once the lamp hit the floor the whole team sprinted to Lisbon's office, wondering what had happened.

Once Lisbon told them, they all glared at him and shook their heads. They really didn't expect him to change, did they?


	8. Chapter 8

Jane walked quietly into LaRouche's office. So quietly in fact that LaRouche almost jumped out of his skin.

"Mr. Jane, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be sitting on your couch or something?"

"No," Jane said even-toned, "I am here to negotiate a deal with you. I want to be free of all charges based on an insanity plea. I don't want a jury - I just want the judge. I don't want to have to convince eleven people plus the other lawyers that I am insane. I only need to convince one and that is the judge."

"Why should I even consider doing anything for you, Mr. Jane?" LaRouche was nervous as to what Mr. Jane might actually say, but he as much as he was nervous he was desperate for an answer.

Jane's sea-colored eyes were able to see right through LaRouche. He could tell that LaRouche was nervous and that made Jane happy. It would be easy to toy with him and make him do his bidding, if he was nervous.

So Jane finally stated, "The reason that you should do anything involving my case is because I know _all_ about you Mr. LaRouche. I know your secret. I also know that without _me_ you would have never taken Hightower off of that little suspect list. She wouldn't be returning to CBI, in fact, she would probably be in Sing-Sing by now, if it were not for my clever plan. We would have never caught the mole and Red John would still be out there, **alive**. LaRouche you have one week left here in Sacramento and then Agent Hightower comes back, as she rightly should. You see, I don't have any more leverage against her, but you, you are malleable like Play-Doh. I can twist you into any form I see fit. I will make you either sing like a songbird or have you as silent as the grave. That is why sir, you are going to help me with my case. Do you understand?"

LaRouche took in a deep breath and then let it out. It was as if he had just come in contact with the Devil and he was bartering for his soul. LaRouche knew that the Devil would not compromise until he was given what he wanted. If he weren't pleased he would come after him and haunt him for years to come. Knowing this and how Patrick Jane operated he agreed to Jane's scheme.

_Half-hour later…_

Jane came out of that corner office stone faced, even though he was dancing on the inside. Everything was going exactly as Jane had hoped and now all that was left to do was to go to trial and get off Scott-free, or maybe with just a bit of community service, which he could accomplish with working with the CBI, with out pay for about a month.

He thought about that, it was O.K. he had enough money, according to his bank statements that would last him for about two-years. Either way he was not worried about not being paid for a few months.

Jane made himself a cup of tea and sat down on his brown, leather couch and he felt right at home. The team was out working on a case and they had left Van Pelt here to answer the phones, of course. After what happened with her late fiancé they didn't know if she would be able to handle the dead bodies, this was to retract the traumatic experience. Van Pelt and the whole team had been put through counseling, like Lisbon did after he shot of one Red John's many moles. Although now and again Jane would test Lisbon's coffee just to make sure she was never drugged again, by anyone. He went through hell during that case. He never wanted that to happen ever again.

Before Jane knew it he had fallen into a coma-like sleep and didn't wake-up until the team had come back, this was pleasing to him because now he had people to talk to other then himself.

"You O.K. there, sleepy-head?" asked Van Pelt.

"Yes Grace, I am fine. Thank you for your concern. Now if you don't mind Cho, I am going to go and talk to your Boss. She and I have a few things to discuss. Would you like to microphone me so that way you know I am not up to any monkey business?"

"No Jane. Just be nice. She isn't happy, the case isn't going too well and she's frustrated."

"Fine. I will play nice." With that Jane bolted to Lisbon's office without a care of who was watching him.

"Jane, not now," Lisbon immediately retorted.

"Wow, that is the fastest you have ever yelled at me and I hadn't even spoken three words to you yet."

"I am not interested in your stories or antics right now. I am working on a case and LaRouche wants it closed before Hightower returns so we can focus on her. Grace and I have a lot to do for her when she comes back."

"What do you mean?"

"We are having a girls-night welcome back thing. Grace's idea, personally, I just was going to hug her when she came through the door, but Grace felt that we should do something for her. Even though I don't know how Grace is even managing to celebrate anything at this point."

"You see, you don't want me to leave, then who would you complain and bitch to?"

Lisbon's head shot up. "Wow, Patrick Jane just cursed. I think my ears are going to fall off."

"Oh and Miss Prim and Proper, over here? You use curse words that I haven't even heard of, but then when I say one you get offended? A bit hypocritical if you ask me, Lisbon."

"Fine. Not all of your points are bad, but Jane, I really need to finish up this paperwork and then I have to get back to the field. Could we please talk about your talk with LaRouche later?"

"How did you know I even talked with him today?"

"Well the first sign was that you were so sound asleep that not even my heels woke you up and the fact that you are never this happy. So I put two and two together and got my answer."

"Lisbon, just to let you know, two and two makes four. So, I don't know how you logically concluded 'Jane talked with LaRouche' from numbers. That is incredible."

"It is a figure of speech, Jane. Now, get out or my foot is going to threaten your manhood."

"Well Lisbon, let me put it this way, it is not your foot that I want near that area of me."

"JANE! You better run. Otherwise, Red John isn't going to be the only other murder victim the CBI has on their hands!"

"All right, all right, I am leaving. See you later, grumpy."

He walked out of his office and whispered to Cho, "I think I've got her now."

"Oh you clever man, how are we ever going to match up?" Cho said this a bit sarcastically, but Jane took it literal.

That's when Jane added, "You can't."


	9. Chapter 9

The place smelled like the wood had been recently waxed and cleaned with wood polish. All Lisbon saw was the judge in the front and a room full of media. This was the biggest news to sweep the big-crime scene in a long time and unfortunately, her consultant was the one who was in the middle of it all.

She was hoping that he would not make any kind of idiotic move during the trial, but this was Patrick Jane, she knew that his cooperation was going to be next to impossible, but she kept her cool. She was only there because she was his supervising agent and wanted to see what would happen and that's when court started.

Jane was called to the stand since he was the one who actually shot Red John and was the only real witness, since the other one is dead. The police said it was too risky to ask the people in the mall – they said they were all too panicked to really notice.

Jane took to the stand, but before anything could happen LaRouche approached the bench and talked to him for about five minutes. The judge then said, "All media will leave the courtroom immediately. This is not your political playground. Thank you. Goodbye. Precede counselor."

That's when Lisbon drew in a big breath, let it go, and thought, "This is it. No going back now."


	10. Chapter 10

The trial didn't go exactly as Lisbon had hoped. She was hoping for some major debacle between the judge and Jane, but no. He was good. Like, really good. Extremely well behaved as far as Jane was concerned. The trial basically went down like this:

_Jane walked up to the stand and took a seat waiting for the prosecutor to start his questioning. Jane kept his hands folded and leaned forward to the mic. This way everyone could hear him, whether they wanted to or not. _

_ The prosecutor came up and asked, _"Mr. Jane, do you admit, that in May, you shot this man," _the lawyer pointed to the picture on the screen_, "three times with a .38?"

"Yes. I do." _That answer brought the entire courtroom into frenzy and everyone started to talk as if that man had been shot right in front of his or her eyes. Even the lawyer looked like he was about to fall over and die. At this point in time, Jane had no lawyer to defend him; he had decided to do it himself, again. _

"Mr. Jane," _asked the prosecutor_, "you do realize you just admitted to a felony?"

"Yes sir, I am aware," _Jane said, very forthright._

"May I ask what inspired you to kill, who the court feels, is an innocent man?"

"Of course. About three years ago the serial killer known as Red John, because I talked about him as though I knew him on television, killed my wife and child. So, when I came to realize what I had done was wrong, I sought Agent Lisbon and her team of agents to help me in catching him. This plan, I thought, would help me one day find the bastard who murdered my wife and child. So recently, we came upon a case that eventually lead me to evidence of a mole, placed by Red John, inside my place of work, the C.B.I., I was at the designated spot where I thought Red John would appear. My co-workers killed said mole at another location and my partner, Agent Lisbon, called the last number dialed on the mole's phone. He," _Jane points to the screen_, "answered the cell phone. We exchanged a conversation, which made me convinced that he was the serial killer. So, I killed him."

_The prosecutor pondered this whole story for a minute or two. He then said, _"Well Mr. Jane, I am relieved that we do not have to force the truth out of you. I appreciate the elaborate story and I apologize for your loss. Unfortunately, although you believe this man to be Red John, does not mean that he was so I don't think we can let you go, Mr. Jane. Your Honor, I will leave the rest to you."

_The judge wiped his face with a napkin, it was very hot in that courtroom, he then said, _"I will make my decision by Thursday. Court adjourned. Please release Mr. Jane into C.B.I. custody."

Lisbon recalled all of this information over and over in her head and she was not exactly sure about how she was supposed to process it. She felt that the court couldn't make an accurate decision just based on Jane's testimony. She knows Jane shot him, Jane knows he shot him, but as far as the court is concerned they need more evidence other then Jane just saying it.

Lisbon knew it wouldn't be as easy as Jane's confession and she knew whom they would call to bring in that evidence. It was not going to be Lisbon and her team because they were now what was known as rogue cops for even going along with Jane's antics. They were probably going to get the F.B.I. involved, the big guns from Washington D.C. over here to investigate.

That is when Lisbon received a phone call.


	11. Chapter 11

Lisbon picked up the phone. She heard Director Bertram's voice on the other end saying that the jury had come to a verdict for Jane. Lisbon's heart start to beat one million miles a minute; she hung up the phone.

She couldn't remember what her response was to the Director or what he had even said, aside from the fact that the jury came to a conclusion so quickly. Lisbon hadn't been there for closing statements; she had seen enough of what had broken her heart in these two months. She needed to get away. So, she decided to wait. Just wait. She didn't move for what felt like hours.

_Three hours later…_

Lisbon pulled her head up from her desk, un-sure of what had just happened in the past three hours. She looked at her watch – it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon!

She yelled into the bullpen, "CHO!"

"Yes, boss? Is there something wrong?"

Lisbon talked in a soft, low tone and asked, "What have I been doing for the past _three hours_?"

"Sleeping," Cho said, putting it quite bluntly.

"Why the _hell_ didn't anyone wake me? I am on _duty_ not vacation!" Lisbon shouted. Cho noticed that she was quite angry, he understood why, but he knew that she could use the rest. She had been saying she wasn't sleeping too well lately.

"Anyway boss, the verdict came in," he stated.

"Well? What was it?" inquired Lisbon very anxiously for him to answer her.

"Come see for yourself," he ordered.

Lisbon walked into the bullpen. She didn't see her blonde-haired consultant. She didn't see anyone on his couch. She didn't smell the brewing of his God-awful tea, which even after brewing looked like green, milky vomit. It smelled like it too, but it was familiar to Lisbon and sort of comforting. Sort of.

"Cho, where is he?" she asked. Those last words caught in her throat, but she shook the feeling of bursting into tears and came back to the Lisbon that she remembered. Mighty, strong, un-emotional Agent Teresa Lisbon. The Lisbon she knew when she was taking care of her three brothers in Chicago. The Lisbon that took no nonsense. The Lisbon that everyone at the C.B.I. wished they were. That Lisbon.

Cho responded, seeing the glint in her four-leaf clover colored eyes, "He was set free. The jury and judge said that he probably saved a lot of lives in the long run."

Her eyes lit up, but only slightly because he was still not present here – with the unit.

"That's good. I'm glad. _But _where the hell is he?" Lisbon asked now a little peeved because no one was answering her simple question.

"Oh. Well -," he was cut off by Lisbon.

"Cho, what happened? Tell me. That's an order."

"He quit."


	12. Chapter 12

Lisbon's face turned a deep purple, almost as if she was holding her breath for too long. She furrowed her brow and the lines on her forehead growing deep, very deep. She walked slowly over to an empty black, plastic chair and held onto the back of it. She gripped the chair so hard that her knuckles had turned white.

Cho walked over to her to put a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her, but instead of taking the comfort she slapped his hand away hard enough to make Cho grimace with slight pain.

She yelled, her face still a deep violet, "Van Pelt," with each name her yelling began to get an octave higher, "Rigsby, Cho, get in here _now_. Move it. What are you all old ladies?"

The team stood before her, with slight fear in their faces, but still awaiting a command. Lisbon, trying to calm down with each breath like in her yoga class with Van Pelt, said, "Look, I am guessing you all heard about Jane. He quit, for reasons unknown. Your orders are, if you hear from him, tell him to get here now, because he is in for a major ass whooping because I am mad as hell. Are we all understood?"

They all just shook their heads in agreement with Lisbon. They could all tell that she was ready to kick his ass.

As if by some miraculous occurrence, the elevator door's bell rung, and there standing before the team was the former, three-piece suit wearing consultant, Mr. Patrick Jane. The team noticed that he was smiling, his sheepish grin, the look that says, "I am amazing. Bow down to me. I am the famous Patrick Jane."

Although, the team knew that his smile was not going to be on his face for too long especially with Lisbon still on duty.

Lisbon, with no second thoughts or regrets, walked slowly up to him, and stared at him. Looked passed his smile, his ocean colored eyes, his golden hair and said, "Welcome back, jackass."

With that she took two steps back; her face paused in anger and swung a fist right across his jaw. The team could hear the _crack_ the jaw made and also the thud of Jane hitting the floor onto his back. They thought he was unconscious, but the force of the punch Lisbon had just given him, only shocked him.

Cho and Van Pelt grabbed Jane's arms and lifted him to his feet. They walked him over, slowly, to his former couch. Meanwhile, Rigsby went to get him an ice pack and a Tylenol.

Cho checked Jane's jaw, just in case Lisbon had broken it, but there was no sign of major injury. The only thing that might happen to Jane was a major black and blue to the side of his face. Although since Jane was hit so often Cho highly doubted that would even happen, but Rigsby gave him the Tylenol just in case.

"Hey everyone, I missed you too."


	13. Chapter 13

"Jane, this is no time for your tom-foolery. Lisbon's pretty pissed and you just walking in here after saying that you quit. Well, that certainly took some major balls. You had to know that Lisbon was probably going seek some kind of revenge," Rigsby explained.

"Yes, I quit, but I only came back to get my stuff and explain to Lisbon that it was nothing personal, but I guess she had other plans for me then what I thought," Jane said.

"Well Jane, I would stay here with the ice for a few minutes, get your stuff and leave because I don't think Lisbon is going to want to talk to you," Van Pelt advised.

"You're probably right Van Pelt, but I am not leaving until I talk some sense into Lisbon," said Jane in a matter of fact tone.

About twenty minutes later, he softly knocked on Lisbon's office door, hoping that she was calm enough to be reasoned with. On the other side of the door he heard her say, "Come on in."

He was sort of a nervous-excited, but he went into the office and sat on her couch. Not saying a word.

She looked up and spoke in a calming tone, obviously trying not to sound too angry, "Jane, if what just happened was any indication of how I feel then -," she couldn't finish the sentence so she tried again, "So, I feel that as your former supervising agent and boss, that it is the benefit of this team's welfare and safety that you're to be removed from the C.B.I. today."

"Lisbon, wait a minute, I'm not a criminal anymore, I was set free, and I told you how I feel. Shouldn't that be a factor in this decision?"

"No. I have come to the realization that you only said what you said to make me feel better about myself," she then started to get angry again. Yelling, she went on, "And by the way, if you really loved me you wouldn't have quit! You would have stayed with me, by my side. You would have taken my and the team's feelings into consideration and maybe have stayed. You didn't. Instead, you were the same selfish bastard Patrick Jane. You made the decision based on your feelings! No one else's, because God forbid if you took someone else's heart into consideration. You want to know what I was doing before I heard the verdict, I was thinking, hoping, and waiting. You know what Jane? I am not just going to sit around waiting for you. Waiting for you to be ready. I have done enough waiting. I waited for you to open up to me. I waited for you to stop being such a womanizer. I waited for you to kill Red John. I waited for you to be ready for a new life, but I realize now that I am done and I'm moving on. So get out of here before I drag you out."

They sat there in silence. Before he left he had to say something, he had to defend himself.

So he said, "Lisbon, you have every right to be upset. I am a selfish bastard, I know. Many different people have told me many times and sometimes in different languages, but you have to realize something. I was also waiting for _you_. However, in that time I waited you always seem to put me first; when I was in jail, when I was on trial, etc. I did not put you first. At all."

"You're absolutely right Jane. Now, I'm finished with you. This team has gotten enough scrutiny and my team comes first because I love _them_. Our personal issues are ours, but I have to think of what is best for them because as far as they're concerned I fired you because you are an endangerment to this unit. And as far as you and I go, let me put it this way, **you are dead to me**. Get. Out."


End file.
